The Advanced Postgraduate Program in Clinical Investigation is designed to provide didactic training, practical guidance and mentoring by a multidisciplinary experienced team of researchers, for promising individuals who select a career in clinical research. The University of Florida has produced a respectable number of clinician-investigators over the years, but has lacked a formal mechanism specifically devoted to improving the quality and quantity of clinical researchers. The Program Director has the experience and managerial qualifications to direct the program. An Advisory Committee composed of established researchers with mentoring experience will select the APPCI fellows, provide the direction and oversight of the program and establish policies that will be carried out by the Program Director. The three parts of the APPCI are 1) a series of didactic and elective courses, including biostatistics, research design, clinical epidemiology, medical outcomes, ethics, and essentials of scientific writing, and mentored research experiences leading to a Master's Degree in Medical Science in Clinical Investigation (or to a Master's of Public Health for suitable candidates); 2) the development of a sound research proposal under the guidance of an individual mentor and with review by the Advisory Committee, leading to submission of a funding application by the end of the first 12 months of participation; and 3) the establishment of a series of support activities such as a weekly seminar series, a visiting professorship and an annual APPCI retreat to foster interaction, collaboration and growth of the fellows. Fellows will be expected to devote 75 percent effort to their participation in the program and to research activities. The Interim Vice- President for the Health Center has committed a 40,000 dollar award per year in support of one new fellow entering the APPCI each year. This will enable the participation of an individual whose sponsoring department may otherwise have inadequate funds to permit a 75 percent time commitment. Potential participants have been readily identified from within fellowship programs funded by training grants, junior faculty with mentored research career development awards and from individuals participating in an introductory course on clinical investigation. Training grant directors have indicated their enthusiasm for the development of such a curriculum. The effectiveness of the program will be evaluated by regular interview and surveys as well as tracking of fellow's progress.